Open Your Heart, Hinata!
by Crunk Riela
Summary: "Aku dengar, Hinata sedang dekat dengan si Teme itu..."/"Kau ingin melihatku menderita, Naruto-kun?"/"..."/"Jangan bohongi kata hatimu, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sakura-chan. Aku bisa menerima itu semua."/NH-SS/Review, please?


Rencananya bakalan hiatus yang panjang. Tapi waktu saya denger lagu-lagu Westlife seperti yang biasa Riela lakukan, tiba-tiba Riela dapat ide bikin fict. Jadilah fict ke 2 Riela yang Riela publish waktu Riela hiatus! Hehehe #digampar#. Saya tahu fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Typo(s) dimana-mana, terjemahan lirik yang nggak pas atau mungkin salah, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang lainnya. Jadi Riela mohon bantuannya!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Open Your Heart © Westlife

Open Your Heart, Hinata! © Crunk Riela-chan

Rate : K+

Main chara(s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance

Warning! : typo(s) dimana-mana, moreSONGthanFICT, aneh, lagu sama cerita nggak ada nyambungnya, banyakan dialog dan deskripsinya miskin sangat, berbelit-belit, ancur, dll, dkk.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS!**

Enjoy! ^^

**#●~OoO~●#**

"Terima kasih, Naruto, sudah mengantarku pulang. Sebaiknya kau sekarang pulang dan beristirahat. Misi tadi kan sangat melelahkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Sakura pada Naruto, teman se-timnya. Ia dan Naruto juga Kakashi dan Sai baru saja pulang dari misi kelas B yang diberikan oleh kage mereka, Tsunade, beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke dan Kakashi masih di Kantor Hokage karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tsunade.

Mungkin kalian bertanya "Kok ada Sasuke?", sebagai naratornya, akan saya jawab. "Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu—," kayaknya kelamaan, "—beberapa waktu lalu," nah, ini lebih pas!, "bertarung dengan Naruto saat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya (Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo) dalam perjalanan ke Konoha dalam melanjutkan motif (?) balas dendamnya. Lalu Naruto mencegat mereka dan akhirnya bertarung dengan Sasuke dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan bersedia menerima sanksi apapun yang akan diberikan oleh Hokage padanya,"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto yang masih bersemangat dan setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia hendak meninggalkan rumah kediaman Haruno itu tapi dibalik beberapa pohon besar -di taman- di depan rumah Sakura, Naruto melihat seseorang yang sepertinya habis menguntitnya, terbukti sekarang setelah ia mau pulang, orang itu juga pergi.

'Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak ada perasaan lagi padanya. Aku sekarang hanya menganggapnya sahabatku. Percayalah padaku.' Ujar Naruto lirih tak kepada siapapun. Lalu Naruto berlari menuju apartemennya untuk berisirahat.

_I didn't mean to let you down,_

_You have to believe it._

_. . ._

_Aku tak bermaksud mengecewakanmu,_

_Kau harus percaya._

**#●~OoO~●#**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Itulah yang dilihat oleh mata biru samudra kepunyaan Naruto saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Banyak kegiatan yang ingin ia lakukan setelah ini, mumpung Tsunade memberinya –dan kelompoknya– libur beberapa hari untuk beristirahat.

Naruto yang sudah bangun, langsung membangunkan dirinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. 'Aku masih bingung dengan pikiranku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,'

'Aku akan mengajak Sai dan Sakura-chan jalan-jalan!' Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang putra tunggal Namikaze ini. Segera, pemuda berambut jabrik ini langsung mengambil handuknya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

_I don't know what went through my mind,_

_. . ._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranku,_

**#●~OoO~●#**

"Hei, Naruto," kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan saat mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat tinggal Sai. Jadi sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Sai tidak bisa ikut karena ia masih sibuk.

"Ya?" respon Naruto.

"Tak apa kita hanya berdua? Aku yakin 'dia' pasti tahu." Ujar Sakura memperingatkan Naruto.

"..." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya Naruto sedang berpikir.

"Sebagai sahabatmu, aku sarankan sebaiknya kau—" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba berkata...

"—terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik! Aku pergi dulu!"

'Dasar. Selalu begitu.'

Naruto terus berlari. Terus berlari. Melompat dari batang pohon satu ke batang pohon lain. Menuju ke rumah'nya'. Dan ia akan menjelaskan semua padanya.

_But now I can see,_

_That I waited too long,_

_To tell you how much it matters._

_. . ._

_Tapi sekarang aku dapat melihat,_

_Bahwa aku yang menunggu terlalu lama,_

_Untuk memberitahumu seberapa pentingnya itu._

**#●~OoO~●#**

"Hei, Neji. Apa Hinata ada di dalam?" ujar Naruto pada Neji saat ia telah sampai di mansion Hyuuga. Tempat tinggal keluarga Hyuuga tentu saja.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan Hinata? Hinata pergi sejak 2 jam yang lalu entah kem—. Hei!" Sepertinya si Hyuuga jenius ini geram melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya yang belum selesai berbicara dan hanya menyerukan "Terima kasih, Neji!".

'Kau benar-benar suka membuat orang lain kesal, Naruto!' rutuk Neji dalam hati.

_But I couldn't think of anything better._

_I should have told you so._

_. . ._

_Tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik._

_Seharusnya aku bilang begitu._

Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi –sambil berlari dan melompat– pergi mencari seseorang itu. Mencari kemana saja asal dapat bertemu dengan'nya' dan bisa meluapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda kyuubi ini.

_Baby, open your heart,_

_Won't you give me a second chance,_

_And I'll be here forever._

_. . ._

_Sayang, buka hatimu,_

_Berilah aku kesempatan kedua,_

_Dan aku akan disini selamanya._

'Hinata, kau dimana? Aku harap kau disana. Kita sungguh-sungguh harus bicara sekarang.' Itulah yang dikatakan batin Naruto. Secara berulang-ulang dan terus menerus.

_Open your heart,_

_Let me show you how much I care,_

_And I will make you understand,_

_. . ._

_Buka hatimu,_

_Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu seberapa pedulinya aku,_

_Dan aku akan membuatmu mengerti,_

'Aku tahu mungkin aku adalah orang yang tak tahu diri. Dulu aku tak mempedulikanmu yang telah melindungiku dan menyatakan cintamu padaku. Aku dulunya hanya fokus pada Sasuke dan Sakura-chan dan tak memperhatikanmu dan perasaanmu,'

_If you open your heart,_

_To love me once again._

_. . ._

_Jika kau membuka hatimu,_

_Untuk mencintaiku sekali lagi._

'tapi sekarang aku tahu. Aku baru sadar. Aku tak boleh begini terus. Aku tak boleh menghabiskan hidupku hanya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura-chan. Aku juga harus memperhatikan hidupku dan– memperhatikanmu. Aku juga pantas untuk dicintai sepenuh dan setulus hati oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Hinata.

_I'll try to make it up to you,_

_I want you to know._

_. . ._

_Aku akan membuat itu terserah padamu,_

_Aku ingin kau tahu. _

**#●~OoO~●#**

Naruto sampai di lapangan tempat latihan kelompok 8. Dari atas pohon, ia dapat melihat Kiba yang sedang berbicara pada Shino dengan antusias tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan hanya gerakan kepala oleh Shino. Di lain tempat, terdapat Akamaru yang sedang bermain di taman bunga kecil yang berada di sisi lapangan. Tapi, kenapa hanya Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino disana? Dimana Hinata?

Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari atas pohon dan menemui sahabat Hinata itu untuk menanyakan dimana Hinata berada.

"Ng? Naruto? Kukira siapa yang berada di atas pohon. Ada apa? Tumben ke sini?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto sedangkan Shino hanya menatap Naruto tajam di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Emm, anu, Kiba. Eem, bagaimana ya?" kata Naruto. Berbelit-belit. Ia agak grogi. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang sama sekali kurang peduli akan Hinata tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Hinata? Tidak lucu, tentu saja.

"Sudah, Naruto. Katakan saja. Apa yang mau kau katak—" ucapan Kiba terputus saat Shino memotong pembicaraannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia tak ada disini, Naruto. Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan? Disini hanya ada aku, Kiba dan Akamaru. Aku juga tak tahu dimana Hinata berada." Kata Shino tajam.

"Ng? Jadi kau kemari mencari Hinata, Naruto? Ada apa kau mencari Hinata? Sampai kau apa-apakan Hinata, akan kuhajar kau sampai sekarat!" ujar Kiba sedikit membentak.

"Sabar dong, Kib. Bagaimana Hinata mau kuapa-apakan, bertemu saja belum. Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang mencari Hinata, Shino?" tanya Naruto.

"Bola matamu," ujar Shino.

"Ng? Bola mata?" tanya Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung seakan meminta penjelasan lebih dari si pencinta serangga itu.

"Bola matamu yang terus menjelajahi lapangan ini. Seakan mencari seseorang. Tak mungkin kau mau mencari Kurenai-sensei karena Kurenai-sensei sedang dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama. Pasti kau mencari Hinata. Tak salah lagi." Jelas Shino.

Naruto sedikit malu karena dirinya mudah ditebak begitu saja oleh orang lain apalagi saat dia sedang mencari seseorang, wanita lagi, dan dirinya dapat ditebak dengan mudah oleh sahabat orang itu.

"Lalu sekarang, kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala oleh Kiba dan Shino.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Naruto lalu ia kembali melompat ke atas pohon dan meneruskan untuk mencari Hinata.

"Apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Naruto pada Hinata, ya, Shino?" tanya Kiba pada Shino sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Biarkan Naruto berusaha sendiri." Ujar Shino datar.

"Mm, baiklah kalau begitu," Ujar Kiba yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Shino. "Akamaru! Ayo latihan!" ujar Kiba pada Akamaru lalu terdengarlah gonggongan "Guk! Guk!" dari Akamaru.

_Baby, I swear that I'll be true,_

_And never let go._

_. . ._

_Sayang, aku bersumpah aku akan benar,_

_Dan tak pernah pergi._

**#●~OoO~●#**

Naruto terus melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

'Aku akan mencarinya kemana lagi, yah?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. 'Aku akan ke rumah Tenten saja. Mungkin Hinata ada bersama Tenten. Yah, aku harus ke sana!' sambungnya lagi lalu ia langsung melesat menuju kediaman sahabat Hyuuga Neji dan Rock Lee itu.

_If I waited too long,_

_To tell you how much it matters._

_. . ._

_Jika aku yang menunggu terlalu lama,_

_Untuk memberitahukanmu seberapa pentingnya itu._

Naruto pun sampai di depan rumah tempat Tenten tinggal. Segera, ia memencet bel rumah yang menempel di dinding depan rumahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu sang empunya rumah untuk merespon kedatangan Naruto. Selang beberapa detik sesudah Naruto memencet bel, keluarlah dari rumah tersebut seorang gadis bercepol dua coklat yang seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Naruto? Tumben kau ke rumahku, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu _to the point_.

"A-aku sedang mencari seseorang. Emm, dan aku berharap k-kau bisa mem-bantuku," ujar Naruto. Gugup. Ya. Dari cara bicaranya yang –agak– terbata-bata itu membuat Tenten menjadi lebih bingung lagi. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini?' itulah pertanyaan kebingungan yang ditanyakan Tenten dalam hatinya.

"A-aku mencari—," ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba terputus saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—Hinata." Ujar orang itu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sedang mencari Hinata, Naruto? Dan kau, mengapa kau bisa tahu, heh?" tanya Tenten pada Naruto lalu pada orang itu.

"Tadi dia ke rumahku untuk mencari Hinata lalu saat aku masih berbicara padanya, dia langsung meninggalkanku dan hanya berteriak "Terima kasih, Neji" padaku." Jelas Neji pada Tenten.

"Ne-neji. Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Tenten," jawab Neji pada Naruto. Sepertinya Neji masih kesal.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana Hinata sekarang. Maaf, aku tak bisa membantumu." Ujar Tenten pada Naruto. Terlihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Naruto. Lalu ia kembali menunjukkan ekspresi bersemangatnya lagi. Sepertinya Naruto telah mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Neji, Tenten!" seru Naruto pada Neji dan Tenten dan langsung melesat pergi. Tenten hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan anggukan kepala sedangkan Neji berkata "Ya." Sungguh benar-benar pemuda Hyuuga.

_But I couldn't think of anything better._

_I should have told you so._

_. . ._

_Tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik._

_Seharusnya aku bilang begitu._

**#●~OoO~●#**

Naruto berjalan di tengah kota. Tempat banyak penjual-penjual yang sedang mempromosikan barang jualannya dan tak kalah para pembeli yang berusaha menawar harga agar dapat harga yang lebih murah. Lalu saat ia sedang berpikir (baca: melamun), tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu kanannya. Spontan, Naruto langsung berbalik ke belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto karena yang menepuk bahunya adalah...

"Pertapa genit? Bukankah kau sedang ada misi besar kali ini? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini, hah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi yang langsung berhadiah jitakan maha dahsyat di kepala putra Namikaze ini.

"Hei, sakit, tahu! Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Naruto pada gurunya itu sedangkan Jiraiya hanya memperlihatkan wajah datar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ditolak wanita, eh?" tanya Naruto lagi dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa kulkas— eh, salah! Hadiah berupa jitakan maha dahsyatlagi yang langsung membuat dua tumpuk benjolan di kepala kuningnya.

'Aku diam saja, deh. Daripada dijitak lagi.' Ujar Naruto dalam hatinya sambil memegang mahakarya dari guru favoritnya itu.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam disini?" tanya Jiraiya padanya. Naruto bingung. Apa maksudnya 'diam disini'? Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan gurunya dengan kepala yang dimiringkannya ke kiri yang menandakan pada Jiraiya bahwa ia tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau sudah menyerah? Laki-laki macam apa kau, mencari seorang gadis saja tak mampu!"

"Aku sudah berusaha. Aku tadi juga mau mencarinya," Naruto yang langsung berkata seperti itu kaget. Dari mana pertapa mesum ini tahu kalau dia sedang mencari Hinata? "ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu aku sedang mencari Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang kesekian kalinya pada gurunya itu.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan si pemuda Hyuuga itu dan gadis cepol coklat temanmu sebelum aku kesini," jelas Jiraiya. "jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mencarinya! Doakan aku ya, pertapa genit! Aku pergi dulu! Terima kasih!" seru Naruto lalu ia menghilang dari pandangan Jiraiya karena ditutupi oleh banyak orang yang berkerumun di sekitar situ.

_Baby, open your heart,_

_Won't you give me a second chance,_

_And I'll be here forever._

_. . ._

_Sayang, buka hatimu,_

_Berilah aku kesempatan kedua,_

_Dan aku akan disini selamanya._

'Pertapa genit itu benar. Aku tak boleh berhenti mencari Hinata. Aku harus mengatakan ini semua pada Hinata,' ujar Naruto sambil memegang dadanya. 'Kau harus tahu apa yang ada dalam hatiku sekarang.'

'Biarkan aku menunjukkan kepedulianku padamu sekarang, Hinata. Aku hanya tak ingin terlambat lebih dari ini. Aku sudah terlambat tidak berhari-hari atau berbulan-bulan. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun. Dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya sekarang juga.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya.

_Open your heart,_

_Let me show you how much I care,_

_And I will make you understand,_

_. . ._

_Buka hatimu,_

_Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu seberapa pedulinya aku,_

_Dan aku akan membuatmu mengerti,_

'Aku dengar Hinata sedang dekat dengan si teme. Kalau dekat dengan Kiba atau Shino aku tidak kaget. Karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak gennin. Tapi teme? Dia kan tidak bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis? Semenjak aku sudah membawa pulang teme, ia lambat laun menjadi dekat dengan Hinata,'

'wah, aku jangan sampai keduluan dengan teme. Biarkan saja dia bersama Sakura-chan dan aku yang bersama Hinata. Saatnya penantian gadis-gadis ini menjadi kenyataan. Penantian Sakura-chan untuk bersama si teme itu dan penantian Hinata untuk bersamaku.'

'Mudah-mudahan kau masih mencintaiku, Hinata.'

_If you open your heart,_

_To love me once again._

_. . ._

_Jika kau membuka hatimu,_

_Untuk mencintaiku sekali lagi._

**#●~OoO~●#**

'Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi belum ketemu juga. Mengapa dia sangat sulit untuk ditemukan? Aku sudah bertanya pada Neji, Tenten, Sakura-chan, Kiba dan Shino. Kemana lagi tempat yang mungkin didatangi Hinata?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Tunggu! Sakura-chan, Tenten, ahh! Aku belum bertanya pada Ino! Mungkin saja ia tahu dimana Hinata berada! Yah, aku harus menemui Ino sekarang juga!'

Tak butuh waktu lama agar Naruto bisa sampai ke kediaman Yamanaka. Terlihat dari pintu dan jendela kaca toko bunga milik mereka, dibalik meja kasir terdapat Ino yang sedang memberikan hasil rangkaian bunga mawar putih untuk Sai. Hmm, sepertinya Sai akan pergi ke pemakaman. Mengunjungi kakaknya, mungkin. Aku masuk saja.'

TRING.. TRING.. Bunyi lonceng yang dipasang di atas pintu toko berbunyi. Tanda ada pembeli yang membuka pintu dari luar. Refleks, Ino dan Sai langsung menoleh ke arah pembeli yang membuka pintu itu.

"Naruto? Mau membeli bunga?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Yah, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Mungkin saja kau melihat dimana dia berada," ujar Naruto.

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang? Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," tanya Ino sedangkan Sai masih saja tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mencari Hinata. Kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto. Raut wajahnya sedikit tegang kali ini. Karena, jika Ino dan Sai tak tahu dimana Hinata berada, lantas, kepada siapa lagi ia akan bertanya?

"Maaf, Naruto, aku tak melihat Hi—," ucapan Ino tiba-tiba berhenti karena Sai langsung berkata...

"—Sebelum aku kesini, aku melihatnya di taman dekat danau di sebelah utara Konoha, Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata-san memiliki masalah. Aku melihatnya melamun. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, lebih baik kau lekas menyusulnya kesana, takutnya jika ia sudah pergi sekarang." Jelas Sai pada Naruto yang langsung di jawab dengan senyuman lebar a la pemuda kuning ini.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Oia, Ino, aku beli bunga yang cocok untuknya. Tolong rangkaikan, yah?" pinta Naruto pada Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil bunga yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Hinata.

_We could relieve this pain and sorrow,_

_Start over here and save tomorrow,_

_. . ._

_Kita bisa meringankan rasa sakit dan kesedihan ini,_

_Mulai dari sini dan menyimpannya besok._

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk merangkai bunga bagi Ino yang sudah pro dalam merangkai bunga. Langsung, Ino memberikan bunga hasil karyanya dan menerima beberapa lembar uang dari Naruto.

Setelah menerima bunga rangkaian itu, Naruto langsung melesat pergi meninggal toko bunga Yamanaka itu, meninggalkan Ino dan Sai. Naruto tentu tak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada dua temannya itu.

_I wanna make you mine._

_. . ._

_Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku._

'Aku datang, Hinata. Tunggu aku. Setelah ini, kau akan menjadi milikku dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku.'

**#●~OoO~●#**

'Seharusnya aku sadar diri. Tak mungkin kau akan berbalik padaku. Tak mungkin kau akan berpaling darinya untuk menatapku. Iya kan, Naruto-kun?'

Terlihat, seorang gadis berambut berwarna indigo, masih menangis di bawah pohon rindang. Terlihat dari lavendernya yang telah berair karena ia sudah cukup lama menangis disana. Ia duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi taman yang menghadap danau. Kali ini musim semi. Pohon-pohon sakura sedang bermekaran. Jika dilihat jenis pohon apa yang berdiri kokoh di belakang Hinata, pohon itu memiliki warna coklat kayu dan berbunga berwarna merah muda. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah pohon sakura.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di taman itu. Dan setelah menjelajahi seluruh taman dengan bola matanya, akhirnya ia dapat menemukan Hinata. Rambut indigonya yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang membuat Naruto mudah untuk menemukan Hinata.

_Open your heart with a chance,_

_And i'll be here forever._

_. . ._

_Buka hatimu dengan kesempatan,_

_Dan aku akan disini selamanya._

Naruto tak langsung menemui Hinata. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mendekati Hinata dari belakang. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika Naruto yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba berlari dan berteriak memanggil 'Hinata!' lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa-bisa Hinata yang kaget dan tak sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah Naruto, akan men-jyuuken Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata sangat pelan agar Hinata tak menyadarinya. Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang menangis dan ia juga yakin, pasti ini semua karena ulahnya yang tak bisa menjaga perasaan Hinata.

_Open your heart and I'll care,_

_And i will make you understand._

_. . ._

_Buka harimu dan aku akan peduli,_

_Dan aku akan membuatmu mengerti._

"Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto-kun? Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Aku mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa membalas cintaku dengan tulus. Aku tahu Naruto pasti akan mencintai Sakura-chan sampai kapanpun dan ia tak akan bisa mencintai perempuan lain selain Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata lirih masih dalam sesegukannya. Dan pastilah Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jarak yang tak sampai sepuluh jengkal.

_Oh, baby, If you open your heart,_

_To love me once again._

_. . ._

_Oh, sayang, jika kau membuka hatimu,_

_Untuk mencintaiku sekali lagi._

"Hiks, mulai, hiks, sekarang, hiks, hiks, aku akan mencoba melupakanmu, Naruto-kun, hiks, dan aku, hiks, tak akan, hiks, mengganggumu, hiks, la—" perkataan Hinata yang ia tujukan pada Naruto walaupun baginya Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya, tiba-tiba berhenti saat suara milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya berkata...

_Baby, open your heart,_

_Won't you give me a second chance,_

_And I'll be here forever._

_. . ._

_Sayang, buka hatimu,_

_Berilah aku kesempatan kedua,_

_Dan aku akan disini selamanya._

"Jangan kau teruskan, Hinata. Aku tak ingin mendengar itu semua." ujar Naruto datar sambil berdiri dibelakang Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, sangat terkejut. Ia sangat yakin itu pasti Naruto. Yah, pasti Naruto.

Segera, Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Naruto berekspresi... tak bisa ia artikan ekspresi wajah apa itu. "Na-naruto-kun? Itu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage itu.

"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh akan melupakanku kan, Hinata? Kau akan terus mencintaiku kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata bertubi-tubi. Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menangis yang ia tahan.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Neji-nii mencariku. Permisi." Hinata tiba-tiba berkata begitu dan langsung melesat secepat yang ia bisa untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tentu lebih cepat daripada dia. Naruto langsung meraih tangannya, memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Neji-nii mencariku, aku harus pulang." Ujar Hinata. Dari keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan bola mata yang bergerak liar seakan mencari alasan, Naruto tahu Hinata berbohong.

"Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata tanpa melepaskan tangan Hinata. Bahkan ia terus menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam. Tak bersuara. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap wajah tan milik Naruto. Tak berani menatap mata sebiru samudra milik Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan wajah Hinata terangkat. Ia semakin gelisah karena yang mengangkat wajahnya adalah Naruto. Naruto memegang dagunya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata agar mereka bisa berpandangan.

Hinata masih tak berani menatap Naruto. Ia melihat ke arah lain walaupun wajahnya menatap Naruto tapi matanya tidak.

"Tatap aku, Hinata. Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong. Neji tak mungkin mencarimu karena ia tahu kalau aku mencarimu dari tadi, jadi dia pasti tahu kalau kau bersamaku sekarang,". Naruto terus menatap wajah Hinata. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak menentu.

"Aku mohon, Hinata," ucapan Naruto berhenti sejenak yang membuat Hinata penasaran. Mau tak mau, Hinata harus menatap wajah Naruto.

"Aku mohon, jangan berhenti mencintaiku."

Deg! Hinata kaget setengah mati karena ucapan Naruto. Mengapa ia menyuruh Hinata agar terus mencintainya?

"Kau ingin melihatku menderita, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lirih. Naruto yang kaget langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata saat ini.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk terus mencintaimu? Kau tahu, Naruto-kun, aku sakit melihatmu yang sangat akrab dengan Sakura-chan. Kau ingin membuatku mati?" ujar Hinata sedikit membentak. Kali ini ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Naruto-kun!" lanjutnya lagi. Dengan tatapan mata yang berani menatap Naruto, pemuda impiannya.

"..." Naruto hanya diam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis ini teramat sangat mencintainya, lebih dari yang ia kira.

_Open your heart,_

_Let me show you how much I care,_

_And I will make you understand,_

_. . ._

_Buka hatimu,_

_Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu seberapa pedulinya aku,_

_Dan aku akan membuatmu mengerti,_

Naruto perlahan-lahan menggenggam tangan mungil nan putih milik Hinata. Hinata yang kaget akan perlakuan Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia lelah untuk memberontak.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk terus mencintaiku, eh, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada gadis indigo dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahya pada wajah Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan itu langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Naruto lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga kiri Hinata.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, sekarang, Hinata."

Akhirnya, kalimat yang ditunggu oleh Hinata dan Naruto terucap juga. Hinata yang sangat kaget langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Jangan bohongi kata hatimu, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sakura-chan. Aku bisa menerima itu semua." ujar Hinata. Ia masih kurang percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto.

DI LAIN TEMPAT

"Aku harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Hinata! Ia harus tahu bahwa Naruto memang sudah mencintainya dan tidak mencintaiku lagi!" belum sempat orang ini bangkit dari persembunyiannya di dalam semak-semak dekat danau, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik pinggulnya dan membekap mulutnya.

Sakura yang sangat kaget, hendak berteriak tapi tak bisa karena ada yang membekap mulutnya.

"Kau diam saja disini. Jangan hampiri mereka. Biarkan si dobe itu menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik." Itulah yang dikatakab oleh 'sang pembekap' mulutnya. Sakura yang tak berani menatap orang itu tapi setelah ia mendengar suara milik orang yang sangat dicintainya dan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe', Sakura yakin bahwa orang itu adalah...

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura pada si emo yang berada dihadapannya setelah Sasuke tidak membekapnya kembali.

"Ssstt..! Pelankan suaramu, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke dan ia kembali membekap mulut Sakura. Sakura yang kaget hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

TEMPAT NARUTO-HINATA

"Aku tak berbohong, Hinata! Kumohon percayalah padaku! Jangan tolak aku! Cukup Sakura-chan yang menolakku, jangan kau, Hinata! Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana dicintai!" ujar Naruto sedikit membentak sambil memegang ke dua bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya diam terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon, Hina—. Eeh!" Naruto kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba Hinata menabrakkan dirinya pada Naruto. Hinata memeluk Naruto sambil menangis di dada bidang milik Naruto. Hinata meremas bagian belakang jaket oranye yang dikenakan oleh Naruto sehingga meninggalkan kusut disana.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata ditengah sesegukannya pada Naruto.

"Tak akan pernah." Naruto lalu membalas pelukan Hinata dan akhirnya berakhirlah penantian Hinata. Sudah ia dapatkan lelaki yang diidamkannya selama bertahun-tahun.

_If you open your heart,_

_To love me once again._

_. . ._

_Jika kau membuka hatimu,_

_Untuk mencintaiku sekali lagi._

**#●~The End~●#**

Cerita tambahan :

"Kau hebat, Naruto! Kau bisa meyakinkan Hinata! Semoga kalian bahagia! Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura tapi saat ia berbalik ke belakang, ia tak menemukan Sasuke disana.

"Seharusnya aku tahu. Aku tak boleh banyak berharap darinya," ujar Sakura. Kecewa. Ia ingin mendapatkan lelaki yang diidamkannya seperti Hinata. 'dan mungkin bukan ini saatnya,' pikirnya. Saat ia hendak berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu, telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di atas permukaan tanah yang ber-rumput itu.

'Kertas? Sepertinya ada tulisannya. Aku baca saja,' kata Sakura dalam hati. Namun tiba-tiba ia kaget setengah mati setelah membaca note itu. Ia kaget. Juga senang sekali. Segera, ia pergi meninggalkan taman itu dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Kertas itu terbuka saat Sakura melepaskan kertas itu. Sekarang tinggal selembar kertas yang bertuliskan...

_Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang setelah melihat adegan si dobe itu dan Hinata. Dan aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Mungkin aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu itu. Temui aku di taman bermain di tengah kota. Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Berdua saja._

_Love you,_

_U. Sasuke._

Ternyata itu toh yang membuat Sakura senang setengah mati. Semoga bahagia ya, Sakura dan Hinata! Akhirnya penantian kalian berdua berakhir sudah!

**Benar-benar #●~The End~●#**

Yah, selesai juga! Maaf kalau ceritanya abal, jelek, aneh, kampungan, ending mudah ditebak, dll, dkk. Lirik lagu ini ada yang nggak Riela tulis, yang nggak Riela tulis cuma pas backing vocalnya aja tapi yang suara utama tetep Riela tulis. Mohon maaf jika ada yang kaget/marah-marah karena ada lirik asli yang ilang. Riela juga mohon dinilai dan diberi kritik juga saran! Mungkin dengan kritik dan saran yang diberikan oleh senpai-senpai disini, saya bisa membuat fict selanjutnya yang lebih baik dari ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca fic saya. Review, please?


End file.
